1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle jacking devices and more particularly pertains to a new hydraulic-mechanical vehicle elevating system for providing a built-in jack assembly which elevates a vehicle so the vehicle may be maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle jacking devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,429 describes a system for controllably raising or lower a portion of a vehicle. Another type of vehicle jacking device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,206 having a air jack assembly that is mounted to the underside of a vehicle and selectively raise or lower a portion of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,957 has at least one hydraulic jack pivotally mounted to the vehicle and is for raising or lowering a portion of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,651 has a jack stand that is pivotally coupled to a vehicle and is pivoted to support the vehicle when the vehicle is driven in a direction that pivots the jack stand under the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,688 has a pneumatic jack system that is coupled to a vehicle to selectively raise or lower a portion of the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,966 shows a vehicle mounted hydraulic auto jack.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features providing a built-in jack assembly which elevates a vehicle so the vehicle may be maintained.